


By your side

by 2vowels5letters



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2vowels5letters/pseuds/2vowels5letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana decide to start a family when both the women fall pregnant at the same time. How will they deal with this? Follow them through their journey into motherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.
> 
> A/N: Just an idea that I had, so please tell me if I should continue.

Sometimes Santana Lopez couldn't believe how her life ended up. She was living in LA, married to the love of her life, and making music for a living. She had opened the front door to the large house and saw a folder full of what seemed like research.

"BRITT!" Santana called opening the folder, though she got no response. She had started reading what was pamphlets on adoption and surrogacy and it suddenly dawned on her that Brittany must really want a baby if she had gone to this much trouble.

She didn't sleep at all that night. A baby would change everything. Santana could only think of all the sacrifices her mother made for Santana growing up. Was she ready to make a commitment for the next eighteen years? What if she was a bad parent? She was looking at the paperwork and came across a letter in the blonde's handwriting for some adoption agency, so she started reading it.

I know that Santana can sometimes come across as mean, but if she really cares about someone – and I know she will love this baby as much as me – she really loves them and will do anything for them. I think she will be a great mother, and the baby will love her as much as I do.

"Santana?" The blonde's voice made the Latina jump. "What are you reading?"

Brittany saw what Santana was holding and ran over to retrieve it from her, taking the folder in her grasp.

"Do you think I will be a good mum?" Santana asked. "Is what you wrote true?"

"Of course," Brittany smiled. "I think you will be an awesome mum."

Neither of them had to say anything in that moment. Santana knew she would do anything in the world for Brittany, and that included having a baby if it meant that much to her.

*****

It wasn't long before they had made the decision to use a surrogate and have a child that was biologically theirs (or one of theirs to be exact). They had fertility tests done (the doctor had convinced Santana to get one done just in case) and were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the results.

"This is definitely an option for you," The doctor said, shutting the door behind herself. "But to make the chance of one of you falling pregnant higher, we can use the both of you."

Santana's face fell at the chance that there was a possibility of her carrying their baby. She was up for the baby – but only because she thought Brittany would be doing the whole pregnant thing. The Latina had walked out of the room and was sitting in the car when the blonde came out.

"Imagine having a little Santana around the house." Brittany broke the silence.

"Trust me, one of me is more than enough for the world." Santana said quietly.

"All we doing is increasing the odds of actually falling pregnant," Brittany said truthfully. "And think how happy your mum will be if you give her a grandchild."

Santana let out a sigh at that moment, because she knew that if there was anyone aside from Brittany that she would do this for, it was her mum who had raised Santana all by herself and had given up so much for the Latina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Brittany find out they are having babies, but it's not without drama.

The next part of the process was the most invasive, and involved hormone treatments for the girls and the hormones were making them both pretty terrible to be around. They were both just counting down the days before they would be impregnated, which came about two weeks before they had gone to Ohio for the holidays. It was Christmas morning and they were sitting in Santana’s old bedroom and Brittany handed Santana her Christmas present.

“A pregnancy test?” Santana looked at the blonde. “She said not to do one for another week.”

“I was thinking of doing them together,” Britany was looking at the Latina. “Wouldn’t it be the best Christmas present ever if we found out that were having a baby.”

Santana had agreed to take the test, and they were standing in her bedroom waiting for the timer to tell them the tests were ready.

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up,” Santana broke the silence. “If the tests are negative today, they could be positive in a week’s time.”

What Santana was really worried about, was that she was pretty sure that she was pregnant because her boobs were killing her, and she was tired and starting to feel nauseas. And if she was pregnant and Brittany wasn’t, she knew it would destroy the blonde.

“Yay!” Brittany clapped when the phone timer went off.

They picked up their own tests, and Santana was looking at the pink plus sign that was going to eventually take over her whole body.

“What did you get?” Brittany asked quietly.

“I just – I want us to remember that we love each other and that whatever happens we are still getting a baby out of this.” Santana said now, as Brittany closed her eyes.

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?” She asked, as Santana nodded.

That was it. In the next minute, Santana heard her bedroom door slam shut, and what was meant to be a nice, quiet Christmas, ended up as one of Santana’s worst. They didn’t speak to each other for the next few days, and didn’t say a word the entire plane ride back to LA. 

“I was thinking we could just stay in for New Year’s Eve.” Santana broke their week long silence.

“Mhm.” Brittany commented, much like she did to everything Santana had said that week.

“I don’t understand what I have done wrong!” Santana could feel the tears in her eyes. “Trust me, if it was my choice, I wouldn’t be the pregnant one.”

“That’s what’s so unfair!” Brittany was now crying. “You didn’t even want to be pregnant. I did. And you’re the one who is pregnant.”

Santana didn’t say anything, and that night, they were enjoying the quietest New Year’s they had ever had. Brittany had fallen asleep on the couch, and Santana was watching a movie that was on.

“San,” Brittany woke up, and looked at the Latina. “My stomach feels really sick.”

Santana helped to the bathroom before Brittany threw up what was the entire content of her stomach. Then it crossed her mind, what if they are both pregnant? They knew there was a very slight chance that it could happen.

“I want to take a pregnancy test,” Brittany said, getting herself up from where she was perched against the toilet. “I got an extra one when we were in Ohio.”

The blonde took the test and both women waited anxiously, and it seemed like forever before the timer went off.  
“Can you look at it?” The blonde asked.

Santana just nodded, and looked at the test before smiling at Brittany who threw her arms around the Latina who was only thinking of the fact that in nine months, two babies would be in their house.

“Two babies!” Brittany beamed. “This is the best New Year’s ever.”

“It really is.” Santana commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, or anything else.
> 
> A/N: I would love to know if you think they should have two girls, two boys or a boy/girl (who should have the boy and who should have the girl).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Brittany start coming to terms with (and telling people) that they are having the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, or anything else
> 
> A/N: I would love to hear if you think they should have two girls or a boy/girl duo (if so who should have the boy and who should have the girl).

After their pregnancies had been confirmed Kurt and Blaine had come up and Santana and Brittany were more hormonal than ever which was just causing more fights, and every time Brittany got morning sickness Santana couldn’t help but feel guilty that she wasn’t nauseas at all.

_It was the middle of the night and Santana could hear Brittany in the bathroom, throwing up. She came in and the blonde just looked at her wearily._

_“This sucks so much,” The blonde said before she threw up again and Santana held her hair back out of her face. “Why is the baby doing this?”_

_“Because that’s what babies do sometimes.” Santana offered, sitting next to the blonde._

The Latina was out to lunch with Kurt, who could tell that something was up, and didn’t speak up until they were shopping for a present for Mercedes and Sam’s youngest child who had just been born.

“I don’t understand this shopping for a baby,” Santana picked up a onesie. “It’s not like the baby will ever remember these presents.”

“But Mercedes and Sam will,” Kurt commented. “It’s about the gesture.”

“What we should really get her is a nice drink,” Santana grumbled. “Being pregnant is terrible.”

“How would you know what being pregnant is like?” Kurt deadpanned her. “You hate children. I’m pretty sure you once asked Rachel why she felt the need to procreate when she was pregnant.”

“That’s right,” Santana commented, trying to cover her tracks. “Still don’t understand that, and they need a drink to deal with the crying, screaming poop factory.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes and continued looking through his clothes and Santana sighed of relief. It wasn’t until they were sitting down for lunch that Kurt knew that something was up.

“Do you want a drink?” Kurt asked.

“Um, just get me-” Santana paused before she remembered that she was pregnant. “Just some water is okay.”

“Water?” Kurt looked at her like she was from another planet.

“I’m trying this new diet.” Santana thought of the only thing that came to her head.

“You on a diet that doesn’t involve alcohol,” Kurt scoffed. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

“Brittany and I are having a baby,” Santana knew she couldn’t hide it from Kurt. “Well actually two babies.”

“And you offered to carry them?” Kurt was even more confused.

“We are carrying one each.” Santana corrected him and Kurt covered his mouth.

*****

They were sitting in the doctor’s office for their twelve week ultrasounds before telling everyone they knew the good news. Brittany had gone first, and Santana was now lying on the bed, and was watching Brittany whose eyes were glued to the screen, just watching the small baby.

“As you know you and Brittany will have the same due date,” The doctor was looking at the screen. “Everything looks good. I’ll give you girls a minute.”

They got home that night, and Santana was getting ready for bed and saw that Brittany had placed both the ultrasound photos next to each other on the nightstand.

“Why are the photos on there?” Santana asked, hearing the blonde behind her.

“Because they are our cute, adorable, awesome babies.” Brittany said like it was the most obvious thing.

“You’re such a dork.” Santana rolled her eyes as the blonde wrapped her arms around Santana.

“You love me though,” Brittany joked, kissing the Latina on the check. “I’m so happy we are doing this together. It’s so much more fun.”

Santana playfully pushed Brittany onto the bed and they sunk into a kiss – of all the things that the girls were craving because of the hormones, this was the one at the top of the list.

Over the next week they told everyone about the babies (except for Kurt of course) and were swarmed with well wishes. Brittany had invited Quinn over when Santana was working and they were sitting at the dining table.

“Okay,” Brittany beamed. “I want to make a photo album for the babies with photos of me and Santana for the babies.”

“What?” Quinn looked at the fellow ex-cheerleader.

“I want the babies to see what Santana and I were like when we were young,” Brittany said now. “So I am going to make them a photo album.”

“That’s – that’s actually not a bad idea.” Quinn smiled, going through some of the photos that Brittany had selected.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany faints when is choreographing a dance routine and the girls have their first family moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else.
> 
> A/N: I would love to hear if you think they should have two girls or a boy/girl duo (if so who should have the boy and who should have the girl).

Brittany liked being pregnant- the way it felt having a growing baby in her body, and she was excited about the baby growing bigger. She was at the point in the pregnancy where her boobs had grown but the baby bump was only very slightly protruding and was at work, choreographing a music video after a long morning of hearing Santana complain about her obvious baby bump.

_“WHAT IS THIS?” Santana was cursing trying to fit her shirt over her baby bump. “I am going to be forced to go to work freaking naked because of this stupid baby.”_

_“You need to go maternity shopping,” Brittany was tying up her shoes. “We can go together on the weekend.”_

_“You don’t need maternity clothes,” Santana looked at her. “You don’t even look that pregnant, which doesn’t make sense because we have the same damn due date.”_

_“Our bodies aren’t the same, San.” Brittany said, picking up her bag._

_“Clearly.” Santana decided on settle on the most comfortable option._

The blonde was snapped out of her daze by one of the dancers in the music video. They had been in dance rehearsal and it was almost lunch.

“Are you okay?” The young girl asked. “Do we need a break?”

“We can have a break after we finish this,” Brittany said, taking control of the dancers. “It shouldn’t be long after we get the steps down.”

Brittany tried to focus on the moves but felt unsteady in her step, moments before she fainted. The blonde woke up to a doctor’s voice.

“W-where am I?” Brittany stammered.

“You’re at the hospital, you fainted.” The doctor explained.

“Where is Santana?” Brittany’s eyes were racing around the room. “Is the baby okay?”

“Your wife is on her way,” The doctor reassured the blonde. “The baby is okay too.”

“Britt!” Santana came into the room dramatically, throwing her arms around the blonde. “What the heck happened?”

“Your blood pressure is quite low,” The woman explained to Santana and Brittany. “She needs to take it easy.”

They had kept Brittany in for overnight observations and that weekend, Santana had cooked them dinner and they were lying on the couch afterwards.

“I looked up a few good places to go maternity shopping tomorrow.” Brittany was running her hand through Santana’s dark hair.

“The doctor said to take it easy,” Santana looked at her. “I don’t want to be freaked out like that again.”

“You can’t keep me in the house forever,” Brittany muttered. “We can go really slowly.”

“Fine,” Santana knew this was this best compromise she would get. “If you start feeling strange at all-”

“I’ll tell you and we’ll go home.” Brittany smiled at the Latina.

“I ordered something online and it came in the mail today.” Brittany reached over and grabbed the package, handing it to Santana.

“Matching maternity t-shirts.” Santana laughed, after opening the package.

“The best part of being pregnant together,” Brittany beamed. “Besides being pregnant at the same time.”

“I love you so much.” Santana pulled the blonde into a kiss, and the blonde felt something kick and pulled away.

“San,” Brittany grabbed her hand and put it on the slightly protruding baby bump. “This feels so weird.”

Santana suddenly jerked and grabbed Brittany’s hand putting it on her larger baby bump. The babies were kicking at the same time and neither woman could stop smiling.

“Our first family moment.” The blonde commented as Santana just rolled her eyes and leaned into the blonde watching the movie.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Brittany find out the gender of the babies and Santana asks Kurt for a favour

Santana and Brittany had now come to the midway point of their pregnancy and were at their twenty week ultrasound appointment. Brittany had gone first and the blonde was just watching this small little baby on the screen who had grown so much since the last appointment.

“Everything looks really good here,” The doctor said looking at the screen. “Do you want to know the gender?”

“Only if Santana wants to.” Brittany looked at the Latina who just smiled at her and nodded.

The doctor then zoomed into the ultrasound before she looked at Santana and Brittany who were waiting for a response.

“It’s a little girl,” The doctor said now. “Congratulations. I’ll go and print you a copy and give you two a moment.”

“It’s a girl, San.” Brittany beamed as she grabbed Santana’s hand and the Latina just smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek.

The doctor came back and this time Santana was on the bed and they were looking a baby who was a very similar size to their sister.

“You want to know the gender?” The woman asked, as Santana just nodded and Brittany grabbed her hand.

“It’s a boy.” She answered. Santana didn’t hear anything after that. All she could think about was the fact that they were having a boy.

The entire car ride home, the babies felt so much more real to Brittany now that they had genders. She could tell that something was up with Santana though because the Latina was very quiet and didn’t say anything.

“What’s wrong?” Brittany braved, knowing that Santana was in one of her moods.

“A boy, Brittany,” Santana gulped. “How on earth are _we_ going to raise a boy?”

“Well for starters we will love him just as much as his sister.” Brittany commented.

“We know nothing about boys,” Santana sat down. “You only have a sister and my house was just me and my mum.”

“We have a lot of friends who are boys that he can look up to and who can help us out along the way – Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Artie, Mike, Puck -” Brittany reassured her, but Santana didn’t feel too certain.

The next morning after not much sleep, Santana was drinking her only coffee for the day while on the phone to Kurt.

“A boy a girl,” Kurt sounded excited. “That’s amazing Santana.”

“I just – I feel so sorry for this boy already. He is going to grow up in a house with three women.” Santana said as Kurt laughed a bit on the other end of the phone.

“We were the same with Eliza,” Kurt said now. “But she is almost five and she is just like any other girl. It’s not like he is going to not know any men.”

“Britt said the same thing last night,” Santana commented. “I actually have a favour for you and Blaine. My mum – she is hell bent on getting the babies baptised and I would love it if you and Blaine would be his godparents.”

“Of course,” Kurt responded. “But I’m not really that religious.”

“Neither am I,” Santana reassured Kurt. “But this is more of a – knowing that he has you and Blaine to kind of guide him in the right direction kind of thing. Not so much for the whole religious side of things.”

“Blaine and I can be those people,” Kurt laughed. “He will be fine, Santana. I promise.”

Just hearing it from Kurt, made Santana a little bit easier with it. She knew that they wouldn’t ever love him any differently and now she knew that he would have two men as a constant in his life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, or anything else
> 
> A/N: So yay a boy and a girl. I would love to hear any name ideas that you have.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Brittany discuss baby names

As the due date for the babies drew nearer Santana started panicking that they wouldn’t be ready for the babies. They were in their final trimester now (after recently moving to the house they had in New York as they didn’t want to raise the babies in L.A.) and while they had organised the big items like cots and a double pram they were still missing things like names for the babies. Santana had gone and brought a book full of names for the babies and her frustration levels were beginning to rise.

“They all suck.” Santana slid the pen across the table and it hit the floor.

“There are like 10,000 names in there. They _all_ can’t suck,” Brittany reasoned picking up the pen now. “Plus were naming our son Lord Tubbington Junior.”

“We are not naming our son Lord Tubbington Junior.” Santana rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her stomach where she could feel the boy kicking.

“Fine,” Brittany commented. “But he will be very upset. He told me he wanted the boy baby named after him.”

Santana just slammed the book shut and left the room. Brittany knew better than to reason with her while she was this hormonal. It was the middle of the night and the Latina got up to pee and stopped on her way back when she saw Brittany with the baby name book open.

“What are you doing?” Santana pulled her chair up next to the blonde.

“I was going to surprise you with two awesome baby names,” Brittany said truthfully. “But I could only find one.”

“And what is that?” Santana asked.

“Cameron Ethan Lopez-Pierce,” Brittany said now, a smile growing on her face. “I also liked Jacob-”

“Cameron is perfect,” Santana could feel the baby kicking. “He really likes it.”

“Better than Lord Tubbington, right?” Brittany asked.

“Just a little bit.” Santana pulled the blonde into a kiss and they both started laughing.

_A few days had passed since this and Santana was sitting in a café alone. A small blonde girl who looked about five or six came up to the Latina. Santana imagined that their daughter would be similar to this little girl and she was looking forward to putting her in pretty dresses like the one the girl was wearing._

_“You’re bracelet is really pretty.” The small girl was looking at it._

_“Thank you.” Santana smiled back at her seconds before a frazzled mother who was holding a small baby under her arms came up to the girl._

_“AVA!” The woman grabbed her hand. “I am so sorry about her.”_

_“That’s okay,” Santana smiled. “I don’t mind at all.”_

_The woman took the small girl away after apologising again and Santana realised that it was the first time that she actually pictured her life with the children in it._

Brittany was at home with Mike and Blaine who were putting together the cots that had arrived that day and Santana came bursting through the front door scaring the blonde.

“Are you okay?” Brittany asked, leaving Mike and Blaine in the nursery.

“I found a name for our girl,” Santana was getting her breath back. “Ava – Ava Grace Lopez-Pierce.”

“Pretty,” The blonde smiled grabbing Santana’s hand. “Where did you get the name?”

“I just-” Santana paused. “It just came to me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee or anything else.
> 
> A/N: Tell if you like/hate the names.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Brittany have the babies

The women’s due date had finally come. Santana was sitting on the bed while the doctor was examining her.

“You have got to have some good news.” A tired, fed-up Santana grumbled.

“I’’m sorry,” The woman said taking off her gloves. “He could be a little while longer, yet. Just like his sister.”

They were sitting in the car quietly on the way back home with all this information on how they could start labour. Over the next two days they tried everything, with absolutely no success. The latina had woke up and was sleeping drinking her single coffee for the day after a restless night of the baby kicking and giving her cramp like pain. She had decided to check her emails but the pain was getting a lot worse. By the time the blonde had got up, Santana was in too much pain to handle.

“You’re in for a long day.” The doctor said as Santana just grumbled.

It was that day when Santana was grateful that she had Brittany by her side. Somehow, she was helping that Latina through her contractions and convincing her to not to take the epidural every time that Santana wanted to – which after an exhausting five or six hours, she really did. More than twelve hours had passed and it was now almost midnight and Santana was looking at the blonde hopelessly while the doctor was examining Santana.

“It will be over soon,” Brittany said sympathetically. “I promise.”

“We’re ready.” The woman said, bringing a nurse into the room.

Santana managed to block everything out except for Brittany’s voice until a loud scream met her cries and a small, bloodied boy was placed on her chest. Once she had been cleaned up and Santana had a shower, they were left alone in the room with the boy.

“He doesn’t look like a Cameron.” Brittany said quietly holding the boy who was looking inquistively at her.

“Who does he look like?” Santana asked.

“I don’t know,” Brittany was looking at the boy who had darker skin and a small amount of dark hair like Santana’s. “He looks like you.”

“We can’t call him Santana,” The latina said now, making the blonde laugh. “What other names did you like? How about Ethan?”

The second that Santana said that, Brittany smiled and the small boy started gurgling in her arms. 

“I think he likes it,” The blonde said as the boy started falling asleep. “Maybe we can switch the names around – so he would be Ethan Cameron Lopez-Pierce.”  
“It’s perfect.” Santana said exhaustedly, and fell asleep curled up in the blonde’s arms once the boy had been put in his bed next to them.

A nurse had come in but didn’t make Brittany go home because she was heavily pregnant. The blonde woke only a few hours later and didn’t make it to the bathroom before her waters broke all over the floor. She left Santana sleeping and the Latina didn’t wake until Brittany had been in labour for a few hours and had been checked twice by a doctor.

“Do you want me to get a doctor?” Santana slowly got herself off the bed.

“No,” Brittany breathed in heavily. “They’ve come in to check me twice.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Santana asked.

“You were so peaceful,” The blonde responded, before a contraction hit. “You’re awake now, so that’s all that counts.”

Brittany refused to leave the room that Santana and Ethan (who slept most of the day besides a couple of feeds, and changes) were in, all the way until a doctor had told her that she needed to go to a delivery room that evening. They left Ethan in the nursery on the way and Santana held the blonde’s hand until they were welcomed with a small girl.

“Our babies were born on the same day,” Brittany said quietly, playing with the small girls fingers. “They’re like twins.”

“Only seventeen hours apart.” Santana laughed.

They had brought Ethan back into the room that they were sharing and enjoyed their first (of many) family moments with both Ava and Ethan. A part of Santana couldn’t believe that two people that she had only really met in the last day had become so important to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the names and enjoyed reading this chapter. I should update more thanks to actually getting a new laptop that can actually has working internet on it.


End file.
